Before The Sun Sets
by xangels creationx
Summary: The secert life of Horatio Caine,his daughter gets kidnapped..can he find her before the sunsets? my first CSI Miami Story R


**I do not own the "CSI" Characters only the character of Michaela Caine Is my Character.**

**_*what iF Horatio just didnt discover he had kyle? What if Secertly Horatio had a daughter from another lady back before Julia was even in the picture when Horatio was undercover as John Walton. Here is a story about Horatio and his Daughter Michaela.. sometimes the men Horatio and his team put behind bars sometimes come out looking for revenge..and the only revenge that they can start with is the one person that they love the most.*_**

**

* * *

****Before the Sun Sets**

Horatio Caine 'CSI' Fan Fic

"Alright dad, I'll see you at the department after school" Michaela Caine asked as she looked up at her father Horatio caine as she sat at the table eating her breakfast.

Horatio was fair skinned man, who had the deepest blue eyes that could stare down a criminal. But also have a soft glance followed by a smile that was bright as his red hair.

Michaela had brown hair and green eyes and fair skin. She was discovered when her mother Ella and uncle were brought in by Horatio's team for drugs and murder.

Ella was a serious girlfriend from back then that took off, had Michaela and never told him it was his.

After a test indentified Michaela being horatio's. Within time, after her mother's trial and sentence for five years in jail.

Horatio filed for custody even though he already had Kyle living with his mother Julia.

Michaela accepted.

"Sure honey sounds like a plan, dinner tonight?" Horatio smiled, looking at the girl holding her coffee cup in hand. In a black suit with a blue stripe shirt.

"Cool dad" she answered as she stood up wearing a purple sweater and blue jeans.

"Call me if plans change?" she asked him. "I can do that" he said grinning.

"Bye daddy" she laughed as she gently kissed him on the cheek and made her way out the door.

"Daddy" horatio stood in the middle of the kitchen in silence. He loved the sound of it, every time that word came from her mouth. It sounded just like it was the first day he heard it.

After she came to live with him, took her a while to call him 'dad' but he was patient and he was happy and came to love her more everyday.

Michaela walked along the neighborhood down to the first bus stop. This bus got full fast and to get a seat she had to walk to the first pick up.

She placed her iPod on as she walked enjoying the sunny Miami morning.

Michaela turned the corner, minding her own business when she noticed a car was following her. She didn't notice or hear it before, because she had been playing her music.

She started to walk faster, hoping she could get away from it. She slid out her cell phone from her pocket of her jeans. She speed dialed her father hoping he hadn't left for work yet.

"dad pick up" she said to herself hearing the phone ringing.

"Horatio" he spoke into the phone as he was walking into the department.

"Dad" Michaela said with panic. "What's going on honey" he asked stopping in his tracks, seeing Calliegh and Eric waiting to talk to him.

"Daddy, I'm being followed. This car has been following me since cinder st."

"What color is the car?" horatio asked. Michaela glanced slightly to her right.

"Its dark blue" she told him as she looked for a safe place to escape from them.

"You keep walking, find a place to go, don't hang up. You keep talking to me, you get that!? He ordered as he turned in his tracks and walked to the elevator.

There was a silence for a few minutes; horatio listened closely with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Oh my god" he heard his daughter whisper. In the background he heard men yelling.

"Dad he has a gun" she whispered.

"Get in the car!" the man yelled as he pushed her into the backseat.

"I love you daddy" she whispered. "Michaela honey" Horatio spoke into the cell, panic struck his eyes. The phone call ended.

Tears came to his eyes; he just had her after all this time. He wasn't going to lose her, not like this.

In a second he called Eric and told him to run his daughters cell phone number. It had a tracking chip. Horatio climbed into his hummer with directions from Eric over the phone he was going to find her.

Michaela slipped her cell into the inside pocket of her sweater.

"Where are we going?" she asked with her voice shaking.

"No talking!" the guy hollered from the drivers seat while another man waved a gun at her.

*so this is what my dad goes through* she thought to herself.

All the sudden the man had placed a cloth over her face. She screamed trying to shake it away, within seconds things went out.

She didn't know how long she was out. She woke up in a trashy Miami style suburban motel. With her ankles tied with rope to the bed posts. Before she moved she looked around, she was alone. Outside the door she heard the men laughing with the sounds of the TV.

She gently felt around for her cell phone in her sweater pocket. She noticed missed calls from Horatio.

"Daddy you must be so worried" she whispered to herself secretly wishing that was the only person she really wanted to see right now.

Michaela took a deep breath and pressed redial *better somebody then nobody* she thought.

Meanwhile Horatio had stopped at the side of the road clutching his cell phone in his hands.

Frank appeared beside him. "Fill me in H."

"Eric lost the signal, I don't know where they took her" Horatio spoke staring out in the distance.

"Horatio, we will find her" Frank tried to reassure him.

The moment he had said that Horatios phone stared buzzing spooked by it he took a glance.

"What" he whispered confused as he urgently opened the phone.

"Dad" Michaela spoke whispering.

Horatio covered his mouth piece of his cell. "Call Eric tell him to track this call!"

Frank walked away, speaking to Delko.

"I'm here sweetheart" Horatios face softened.

"I'm so happy to hear your voice" he told her as he felt his heart drop, and that weight lifted from his shoulders.

"I don't know where i'am daddy, they drugged me and I'm in some hotel"

"Frank has Eric tracking this call, I will find you" he told her as she turned to see frank standing at the hummer giving Horatio his space.

"Dad I'm scared" she said without thinking.

"I know sweetie, I promise I will find you." he didn't like the thought this was happening.

"I love you daddy" she answered back. The phone call got cut off.

"Hello, hello!" he yelled into the phone, Horatio started to run towards Frank.

"Lost the call" he told him looking more aggravated.

"Yeah? Well don't worry Eric have the trace we know where she is" he told him with a small smile.

"Let's go get err'" frank told as they climbed into the hummer.

They rolled up to a motel, looking around they carefully walked into the office.

"Miami-Dade police we are looking fro some persons who had recently checked in here" Frank asked flashing his badge.

"I had two men and a young girl who came here couple hours ago, only one guy came in though. The other stayed out with the girl" the man at the counter spoke to them.

"What number are they at?" Horatio asked.

"They are in room twelve" he told reading off the paper at the counter.

"Call back up Frank" horatio told walking towards his hummer.

"I'm right here honey" he mouthed to himself looking up at the hotel door.

Frank knocked on the door, and yelled "Maimi-Dade police! You're under arrest open up!"

The police barged through the door, leaving the men stiff in their tracks.

Horatio watched from the hummer, he wanted to be there, since it was personal he couldn't.

He watched the men being escorted from the room to their squad cars. Horatio stepped out of his hummer waiting to see Michaela.

Meanwhile, she heard doors getting kicked around. She tried making noise, after she had called Horatio they had returned tying her hands up and putting cloth in her mouth so she couldn't scream.

Next thing she heard the door bust open there staring back was Frank Tripp.

She struggled trying to yell at him. He ran over taking the cloth from her mouth, untying her.

"You are a sight for sore eyes" she said looking at him.

"Yeah well honey, your dad can't wait to see you" frank helped her up and helped her outside.

The sun was bright; she stopped in her steps to cover her eyes to refocus.

"You okay?" frank asked. "Yah, the suns a bit bright for me"

She took notice to the amount of cop duty. It was buzzing with officers and pedestrians looking on.

As she got to the parking lot, only one thing was on her mind and Frank knew it.

"He's right over there" frank pointed out.

She saw, the man red hair blowing in the breeze, he was smiling. Her legs took her; she started to run to him. Horatio briskly walked towards her.

"Daddy" she spoke contently as her arms latched around his waist, and the familiar smell of his cologne filled her thoughts.

"Michaela" he whispered hugging her in his arms placing his chin, on her head.

"I love you" he said as he closed his eyes, wanting to feel the world stop.

"Come on, I want you to get you looked at, before we go" Horatio told her as he led her over to the ambulance.

A few bruises formed where the ropes had been on her legs and wrists.

"I'm fine dad really" she looked at him in the blue eyes.

"I know" a smile slowly crossed his face. "I just want to make sure" he gently placed his hand on her face smiling thinking to himself there was no greater job then being a parent.

His daughter caught his gaze smiling back. "Dad" she asked breaking his thought.

"Yeah?" he responded "let's go home" Michaela questioned "sure" Horatio agreed walking off towards the hummer.

When they climbed in Michaela turned to him and said "you promised you'd find me" she said smiling at him.

"It's my job" he responded smiling back as he placed on his sunglasses, starting up the hummer and driving home...

-End-


End file.
